Mundo Entero
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Porque él lo haría; le diría al mundo entero lo que sentía por ella. [Raphlisa].


**Nombre del drabble:** Mundo Entero.

 **Personajes:** Rafael Hamato y Mona Lisa.

 **Pairing:** Raphlisa [Rafa x Mona].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Romance, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 680.

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque él lo haría; le diría al mundo entero lo que sentía por esa joven.

* * *

 _ **Mundo Entero**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Lo haré —declaró el pelirrojo, sonriendo confiadamente mientras la gran luna alumbraba a ambos jóvenes sobre una de las azoteas de uno de los edificios de New York—. Lo diré. —Volvió a afirmar confiado, seguro y determinado, como nunca antes se había sentido.

La joven de cabello extrañamente verde y ojos naranjas con pupilas muy brillantes, sonrió sin creerse del todo lo que decía el muchacho de bonitos ojos verde esmeralda. Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada algo burlona.

—Adelante, hazlo. —Afirmó con confianza, dando la aprobación, pero aún sin tragarse la verdad.

—¿Crees que no lo haré? —Preguntó divertido y enarcando una ceja. Ella asintió. Él volvió a sonreír y la agarró suavemente del mentón, para hacerla levantar la vista a sus ojos—. Te aseguro que lo haré, Mona Lisa. Le diré al mundo entero cuánto te amo.

—No te creo capaz —declaró con seguridad y burla—. Apenas y puedes decírmelo a mí, y ni qué decir de tu familia. ¿Cómo podrás decírselo al mundo entero? —inquirió irónicamente, abriendo los brazos y demostrando todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor, el infinito espacio abierto.

Rafael sólo sonrió, y soltando un 'sólo mírame', fue hacia la orilla del techo, estando firme aún. Ante eso, a Mona Lisa se le fue toda la seguridad. _«¿De verdad lo hará?»_ se preguntó mentalmente, y pasando los segundos, podría asegurarse de que verdaderamente sí. Sonrió algo de nervios. _«Sí… creo que sí…»_ titubeó, cada vez más nerviosa.

Porque él lo haría; le diría al mundo entero lo que sentía por esa joven.

Él dejó de mirar hacia la ciudad, y se giró a verla a ella.

—Se lo diré al mundo entero —declaró, y bajó de la orilla. La peliverde quedó confundida por unos momentos, hasta que el chico quedó frente a ella, sonriéndole dulcemente—. _Te amo, Mona Lisa._ —Susurró hacia ella suavemente, como un soplo de viento fresco y leve. La joven quedó todavía más sorprendida y confundida.

—¿P-por qué me lo susurras? —Inquirió poco convencida y algo dudosa—. ¿No se lo ibas a decir al mundo entero?

Rafa la agarró de ambos hombros, y siguió sonriéndole.

—Sí, tú eres mi mundo entero. —Sentenció seguro y amable.

Ella quedó petrificada, hasta que finalmente lo entendió, y sonrió tanto como él. Aquello fue un momento tan dulce, que no pudieron sino inmortalizarlo con un gran beso lleno de sentimientos.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Oye, linda —llamó el pelirrojo a su novia, y ésta lo miró con curiosidad. Entonces él mostró una sonrisa de lado, realmente llena de diversión destellando en sus pares de orbes verdes—. La tierra es plana. —Declaró sonriente, y esperó.

—¿Acaso te fumaste algo? —Preguntó levemente fastidiada, pero igualmente divertida por esa ridícula afirmación—. La tierra es redonda, Rafael.

—No —negó aún sonriente, y ella quedó confundida—. Porque tú eres mi mundo, ¿recuerdas? —y seguido de eso, le dejó un fugaz beso en los labios, y comenzó a alejarse, para saltar al otro edificio, mientras la chica procesaba lo que él había dicho.

Mona Lisa lo pensó unos segundos, y unió las pistas, hasta que al final quedó viendo a la nada, luego a su cuerpo, y finalmente enrojeció, pero de una ira que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

—¡Maldito, ven acá! —gritó mientras corría en busca del buscapleitos de su pareja.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
